


Ash Betrayed

by Hotlemonfanboy7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotlemonfanboy7/pseuds/Hotlemonfanboy7
Summary: Ash is betrayed by apparent friends. He will also will go back through regions





	Ash Betrayed

Ash betrayed

The back of Cerulean gym.

Misty, Brock, Iris, Cilian, Paul, Trip, Dawn and Max were sitting in the stands. Misty was fed up with seeing Ash loose league after league. She knew he would never be a Pokemon master. She planned for all his friends to betray him. Iris Axew was scared as it still liked Ash a lot.

''So we go to Pallet town and make our move.'' Misty said to the group. The group had their Pokemon ready. Misty and the others also locked the gym waiting to depart for Pallet town. Iris was gonna force Axew to attack Ash. Axew heard Iris plan. It was scared.

Misty lead the way to Mt Moon where they would cross to reach Pewter and then a short walk through Viridian Forest. The group soon crossed Mt Moon.

 

Heavens

Arceus watched knowing it had to protect the chosen. Arceus then summoned Mewtwo and Volcanion. Mewtwo and Volcanion appeared at the creator Pokemon's feet. 

''What is it Arceus?'' They asked at the same time. 

''Ash my chosen is about to be betrayed by so called friends don't worry you and all these Pokemon he saved and befriended will go to help him. I will manipulate the minds of some traitors Pokemon to aid Ash also. But be warned gather them quickly.'' Arceus commanded Mewtwo. Volcanion would have to round the Nebel Plataeu Pokemon to protect their friend.

The leganderies went to complete their mission. Mewtwo had gathered his cloned Pikachu, Meowth (Kanto), Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastiose, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Sandslash (Kanto), Vulpix (Kanto), Ninetails (Kanto), Dewgong, Seadra, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Tentacruel, Golduck, Psyduck, Rapidash, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen and Pidgeot along with the Zorua and Zoroark from Crown City. The Luxio, Whismur, Nidoran (Several each), Teddiursa (Several), Zubat (Several), Spheal (several), Wailord, Koffing, Mothim from Cannalave sewers. The Riolu and Hippopotas from Sinnoh he helped. From the Orange Islands the Slowking and from Unova the Cottenee, Venepide and Darumaka and Darmanitan. From Johto the Houndour pack. Volcanion had gathered the Nebel Plateau, Marill, Sentret, Amaura, Helioptile, Litwick, Litleo, Gulpin, Kirlia, Zigzagoon, Buneary, Drilbur, Stunky, Patrat, Minncino, Chesnaught, Wodmadam, Claydol, Altaria and Espurr.

Mewtwo then teleported the large group of Pokemon to Pallet town. It would be a joyful reunion. Mewtwo and the other Pokemon appeared at Oak's lab.

Oak's lab

Ash was sitting with his team of Pokemon from all regions around him. The older Pokemon welcomed his Alolan team. Decidueye, Lycanroc, Inceniroar, Toucannon, Poipole and Passimian. Ash was watching his team practise their moves and he wondered about the other Pokemon he had left to train or help area's they knew.

Ash also thought about how much his Pokemon that he left had trained hard. Ash wished he had gone to see Pidgeot once or twice. Ash also thought about how his Greninja was doing with it's training to stop the problems in Kalos. Ash also thought about Goodra and it's friends in the wetlands. Ash kind of wished he had captured some more Pokemon and traded some of his additional Tauros at the swap meet.

Ash also saw a stunning lack of certain types as they would have helped his team develop a lot more and the type diversity would have aided him in the leagues. Ash also wished he had used a few more Pokemon in leagues. Ash and his team were enjoying the warm Day. Poipole was muking around with Ash's old Pokemon.

Ash then saw Pikachu come and jump on his shoulder. His old friends were arriving at Oak's lab. Misty was in the front with her Pokeball's ready to fight Ash. Dawn, Brock, Paul, Trip, Iris, Cilian and Max had their Pokeball's ready too.

Ash's Pokemon stood around ready to protect their friend and trainer. Misty then stepped forwards.

''Ash you'll never win a league and these Pokemon should join us to become stronger.'' She said with the others nodding. They threw their pokeball's. Misty's Gyarados, Politoed, Starmie, Dewgong, Marill and Kingdra appeared. Dawn's Piplup, Buneary, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Quilava appeared. Paul's Torterra, Gastrodon, Drapion, Magmortar, Ursaring and Electivire appeared. Trip's Serperior, Lampent, Jellicent, Unfeazent, Conkledurr, and Vanilluxe appeared. Cilian called out his Crustle only. Iris sent Axew in the battle. Brock sent his Steelix, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Marshtomp, Crobat and Foretress out. Ash's team all stood ready to defend their trainer.

Ash and the others looked up at the sky to see Mewtwo and the other Pokemon appearing to protect him. The others just thought they would be able to steal these Pokemon too. Iris Axew and Cilian's Crustle couldn't hurt Ash due to the fond memories the two had with him from their journey's. Paul and Trip called their Pokemon forwards. The Litwick from Nebel plateau launched a shadow-ball at Trip's Lampent. Trip's Lampent launched a shadow-ball back. But Volcanion hit Lampent's shadow-ball back. Trip and Paul called a join't frenzy-plant. Mewtwo used psychic to send the frenzy-plant attacks back and Ash's Infernape launched a flamethrower at Torterra. Paul's Torterra roared as the flames covered it's whole body. Ash's Unfeazent launched an air-slash at Serperior and Trip's Unfeazent but both dodged into a trap. Unfeazent felt Lycanroc stone-edge and Boldore's rock-blast.

Serperior got hit by a flamethrower from both Charizard and Pignite. Paul then sent his Gastrodon, Magmortar, Electivire, Drapion and Ursaring forwards when Ash's Scraggy hit Ursaring with a focus-blast in the back and then a follow up in the head. 

Ash's Krookodile dug underground and slammed into Drapion and Electivire from below allowing Palpitoad to launch a mud-shot at the two doing more damage. Ash's Pikachu then launched a thunderbolt which hit Trip's Jellicent, Lampent, Conkledurr and Vanilluxe also zapping Misty's team, Brock's Crobat and Dawn's team except Mamoswine. Ash's other pokemon were defending Ash. But they did think Ash could train them harder.

Brock then sent Steelix forwards with his Marshtomp, Craogunk, Sudowoodo and Foretress at Ash along with Max's Numel, Grovyle, Gallade, Manectric and Swellow. Ash's Swellow easily stopped Max's and Ash's Sceptile launched a leaf-storm at Gallade and Manectric. Ash's Muk launched a sludge-bomb at Grovyle. Which sent the grass type flying. Oak watched as Ash had to defend himself and his Pokemon were loyaly defending their trainer.

Ash's Snivy launched a leaf-storm at Paul's Gastrodon and Brock's Marshtomp. Sending the pokemon to the ground. Ash's other pokemon sent Trip, Paul and Dawn's pokemon to the floor. Causing all those who wanted to betray Ash to run in away. Iris and Cilian's Crustle and Axew refused to go with their old trainers for betraying Ash who was the chosen and the purest of heart. Misty's Politoed and Brock's Sudowoodo stayed behind as well with Axew and Crustle.

Ash then went to the other Pokemon. He asked if they wanted to join his family. A great roar went up. Ash went and got his empty pokeball's from Oak and captured the large group of Pokemon and sent the Pokemon who didn't want to battle to his Mother's house.

Ash's team were all together. Oak walked out to the young trainer. Oak asked Ash's new plan and what he would do with the new Pokemon. Ash said he would go back through each region.

Ash then said he would also rotate his team but he would journey with only Pikachu. Ash wanted the other Pokemon to train at Oak's lab. The other Pokemon nodded.

Ash also thought about the other regions. The traitors were in the forest keeping their ears pinned to decide where to follow Ash to steal his team. Ash decided to go to through Kanto for the first region to battle again. Ash also promised that once he started building a team he would use the other Pokemon from Oak's lab to help them train.

Ash waited at Oak's lab for a few more hours training his team. However Ash also wanted to make sure his whole team were good in any battle situations. Ash then saw two figures walking to the lab. It was May and Serena.

The two walked to Ash. The girls were coming to see what was happening. May had overheard Max plans and Serena was deciding to go and train in a new region. The girls said would Ash mind going with them around Kanto. May offered to introduce Serena to contests. Serena offered to introduce May to Performances. Ash said he would be going first thing in the morning. Ash and the girls went to Delia's house. They explained what had happened before and that they would be heading out for their journey the following morning.

Delia was preparing dinner. She heard about what had happened. Delia wanted too make sure Ash was okay. Luckily all his Pokemon stayed with him and he had new friends to join him too. Ash then said he would try and catch many different types on his new journey.


End file.
